User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 14: Jake Lonergan vs. John Marston
In the last battle, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter managed to pull out a surprising victory over the Keyblade Wielder Sora! Now get ready Partners cause YEE-HAW!!! It's about to get Western in this battle! The Battle of the Wild West! '' 'Jake Lonergan vs. John Marston! ' '''Jake Lonergan The amnesiac wanted outlaw who saved the Wild West from aliens! ''' ''VS! John Marston The Former Outlaw who begins to hunt down his old gang to get revenge and save his family from the Feds It's the Battle of two of the Wild West's greatest outlaws! Both who are highly skilled! Both of them having done great things even though they were outlaws and wanted! Both of them able to take on anything whether it be other people or something not of this world supernatural...or extraterrestrial. '' 'WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?' (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) 'TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES FROM AROUND THE INTERNET TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!' Time for another Battle Deadliest Fiction! And get your cowboy hats ready as we head back in time to the Wild West to look at these two outlaws of the West! The Outlaws Jake Lonergan Biography= Jake Lonergan was a wanted outlaw. Waking up in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of how he got there, who he was or what the strange wrist device on his arm was, Jake was soon set upon by three men who wanted to take Jake to see if he was worth anything. After killing them and taking their weapons and clothing Jake then went to the town of Absolution, it was there he was identified as a wanted man even though he still didn't know who he was and after getting knocked out by a strange woman calling herself Ella, wakes up in the cell next to a men he had put there earlier that day. As he and the other prisoner are about to be taken to Santa Fe for trial, the father of the other prisoner arrives and causes trouble. It is then that Jake's bracelet starts to beep and strange flying machines come into town and start shooting and taking people. When their coach is knocked over, Jake finds out that his bracelet can shoot through anything uses it to shoot him and Percy (the other prisoner) out of the carriage, Jake manages to shoot down one of the flying machines with his strange bracelet device causing the others to retreat. With his son along with many other townspeople having been kidnapped by the flying machines the father of Percy Col. Woodrow Dolarhyde forms a posse and decides to go after them, Jake however leaves later that night so he doesn't have to participate in the hunt with him. In the morning he reaches a cabin in the middle of nowhere and then has flashbacks back to what happened before he woke up in the desert concerning his lover, the gold he stole and where they were. Finding out that Ella has been following him, Jake ambushes her and asks her questions. Ella tells Jake that these demons killed her family and that Jake is the key to finding the aliens, though he doubts so. Jake leaves her and resumes riding alone when Dolarhyde and some of the townsfolk form a posse and find Jake and join him, despite Jake being reluctant. Along the way of traveling to the mother ship of the Aliens, Jake comes across his former gang and a group of Apaches and with their help assault the mother ship to take back the trapped humans on board. In the end Ella who is actually an alien from a planet where these same ones destroyed her entire world sacrifices her life to destroy the ship using Jake's gauntlet. Jake's memory partially returns and some abducted townsfolk begin to remember their past. Still a wanted man, Jake decides to leave; the sheriff and Dolarhyde say they will claim that he was killed in the invasion. The citizens intend to rebuild the town with the expectation that the newly discovered gold mine will soon bring many new settlers. Jake kindly rejects Dolarhyde's offer to help rebuild the town, and rides away. |-| Weapons= |-| Strengths and Weaknesses= '''Strengths' *Highly skilled having taking out three drifters when they had him outnumbered and outgunned even when he lost his memory at the beginning of the film and fighting back the Sheriff and his posse at the town of Absolution... before than being knocked out by Ella. *Infamous Outlaw that robbed many Stagecoaches before being kidnapped by the Aliens *Possesses an advanced weapon *Fought against and helped defeat Alien Invaders *Appears to not fear anything Weaknesses *Hasn't participated in many larger conflicts compared to his opponent *Unknown how good of a Quick-draw he is *Didn't commit HUGE crimes like his opponent |-| John Marston Biography= John Marston is a former outlaw and bandit. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, committing bank robberies, train raids, murders and other various crimes across the country. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich and those who were given too much to give to the poor, they wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being seriously wounded in a bank robbery and being left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former brothers in arms, Marston sought to retire from the outlaw lifestyle. Putting his past deeds behind him, he disappeared along with his wife Abigail Marston and young son Jack and purchased a ranch. Between his abandonment of the gang and the beginning of the game, Marston had a daughter, but she died of an unknown illness. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful gunman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a fight for survival; he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of technology. The old American Wild West, at the time, was being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stricter law enforcement. The federal government creates the Bureau of Investigation to aid in the process and puts Edgar Ross in charge. One of the Bureau's major goals is to rid the region of all of the violent gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson. Ross decides to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Ross forces him to comply. He successfully kills the former gang members, and goes to lead a peaceful life, on a ranch with his wife and son. However, in 1911, Edgar double-crosses John. He, along with the Bureau and US Army, launches an attack on the Marston ranch. John and son continue holding off the attack. John tells Abigail and Jack to run while he stays behind in the barn to defend them. But in reality, he realizes that the only way to save his family from the government's crosshairs is to lay down his life so they can be free. John sacrifices himself in a desperate last-stand against Ross and his men. After exiting the barn calmly and standing before a large firing-squad, he draws his pistol and takes out as many men as he can until they open fire on him. Still standing, with multiple bullet wounds on his bloody body, he breathes vigorously and drops his revolver, falls to his knees and then eventually collapses to the ground. As Ross watches Marston dying, he is clearly satisfied with knowing that the final member of Dutch's gang is dead. Ross and his men leave the ranch. Abigail and Jack, upon hearing the cease-fire, return to find John's body in a pool of blood. They bury him up on top of the hill overlooking the ranch. His grave is inscribed "Blessed are the Peacemakers." |-| Weapons= 400px-ColtNewService45LC.jpg|Colt New Service 401px-Winchester97field.jpg|Winchester Model 1897 400px-WinchesterModel1892.jpg|Winchester 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine 400px-Tankgewehr1918.jpg|Mauser T-1918 Gewehr Anti-Tank Rifle |-| Strengths and Weaknesses= Strengths *Single Handedly brought down his former Gang with only assistance for one of them *Participated in the Mexican Civil War *Was able to take down many US Army Soldiers before being brought down himself *Skilled Quickdrawer *Fought against Zombies...Yes Zombies *Fought and defeated many deadly opponents *Survived being shot to death when he attempted to take out Williamson at his stronghold, Fort Mercer *Strategic mind being able to come up with a plan to attack Fort Mercer *Committed bank robberies, train raids, murders and other various crimes across the country Weaknesses *Has not faced any extraterrestrial threats *Does not posses any advanced technological weapons |-| So-Pro The Warrior's Edges *Close Range: Colt 1860 Army vs. Colt New Service **'Edge John Marston: '''Both have the same amount of shots, but the Colt New Service has the bigger caliber bullet *Mid Range: Colt 1878 Double Barreled Shotgun vs. Winchester Model 1897 **'Edge John Marston: Both have the same caliber bullet, but the Winchester contains more shots *Long Range: Winchester Model 1866 "Yellow Boy" vs. Winchester 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine **'Edge Even: '''Both guns are literally the same. Same caliber bullet and same amount of rounds *Special: "The Bracelet" vs. Mauser T-1918 Gewehr Anti-Tank Rifle **'Edge Jake Lonergan: Let's see, advanced Alien Blaster with advanced holographic targeting, can shoot down an Alien ship in ONE shot, and has unlimited ammo against a one shot, bolt action rifle...no contest. X-Factor Evaluation Jake Lonergan-John Marston Combat Experience 84'''-85''' Edge 'John Marston: '''While Jake has faced against technologically advanced Aliens, John brings in more years of combat experience having of done more things as an outlaw and then when he was going after his former gang coming across more outlaws, having also participated in the Mexican Civil War, fought against the US Army and even Zombies. '''Calm Under Fire' 85-84 Edge Jake Lonergan: I'm not saying John is not calm when under fire, I mean he can fight back and that stuff, but Jake literally stared down one of the Alien's ship attacking Absolution and calmly fired his "Bracelet" shooting it down. John takes cover to fight back, Jake just stands out in the open and fires without fear of the alien ships. Tactics/Battlefield Strategy 50-'90' Edge John Marston: '''John was able to plan out his attack on Fort Mercer as well as many other battles he went into even assisting others in making attack plans. Jake may of made plans such as when in his outlaw days planning on the robbing of stagecoaches, but it was mostly the others who planned their attack on the Alien Mothership with Jake just saying it wasn't going to work. Expert's Opinion In the end I'm giving my edge to '''John Marston. While Jake does posses the Alien weapon, it's pretty much the only good weapon he has. John takes the Close and Mid Range Weapons and takes the X-Factors of Combat Experience and Tactics/Battlefield Strategy meaning that he will be able to plan around Jake's advanced weapon. Jake may have faced Aliens but John has more years of experience fighting a much larger variety of foes, even Zombies. While they may not be as tough as the Aliens, it's just the fact that he's fought for a much longer period of time is why Marston takes the X-Factor. Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Battleground *An Abandoned Town Timeline *During the Events of Red Dead Redemption (before John faces Dutch) *After the events of the Film Situation *Hearing word that the outlaw Jake Lonergan has returned, the Bureau sends Marston after him along with four US Army soldiers to assist him. Following the events of the film Jake comes across the survivors of his gang who happened to have picked another "Bracelet" from one of the dead Aliens and giving it to him invite him back in so they can do what they did before and now with "the Bracelet" can do a lot more. Before Jake can deny their request, the meeting is interrupted by Marston. Voting System *7+ Sentences or Very Good Comparisons=1 Vote *4-6 Sentences or Somewhat of a Good Comparison=1/2 Vote *Below 4 or Not a really good Comparison=Doesn't Count *I make the decision whether or not the Comparison is good or not The Final Battle Prologue: "A New Job for you Marston" The Battle: The Outlaw Alien Fighter vs. The Former Outlaw Epilogue: This Could've Gone Differently Category:Blog posts